No Longer your Pet
by acceptmyawkwardness
Summary: Kenzi is starting to feel like the Daphne of the gang. Always needing protection and rescuing, not really being able to contribute. She's sick of feeling useless and in need, so she tries to take matters into her own hands. And, of course, ends up in some trouble. Will she be able to handle it by herself? Or will the group get tired of a human dragging them down?


"They've gotta be in there," Bo held Kenzi's binoculars up to her eyes, her gaze trained on the large warehouse across the field. She tore her gaze away for about a millisecond, to look over at Kenzi and mutter, "stay here."

Kenzi opened her mouth to protest, but she opted for a dramatic sigh instead, as if Bo would change her mind. She watched as her best friend expertly made her way across the field, noticing that she managed to be sexy and stealthy at the same time. _Must be another plus to being a succubus, _the human was starting to lose track of just how many pros there were to being fae. After waiting for Bo's figure to disappear into the dark, she exited the car.

"When are they gonna learn?" Kenzi mumbled to herself as she carefully followed Bo, in her considerably most-reasonable pair of shoes. They were her 2" heel combat boots; they were for special cases only. She silently cursed in her native tongue whenever she stumbled on the soft ground.

When Kenzi neared the building she could hear shouting, and she distinctly picked out Bo's voice. The girl quickly sprinted up to the large garage door, going around the fence's gate and keeping an eye out in the dark parking lot. She saw Bo trying to fight off a tall man who vaguely resembled the butler on The Adams Family.

The large man had his hands wrapped around Bo's throat, with two other men, who looked just as burley, holding on to each of her arms. Bo was trying to wiggle free, but there was no were for her to escape to.

Kenzi was out of sight and out of mind, no doubt. She used that to her advantage, as she slowly pulled her sword out of the handy sheath she just lifted from a collector's store, she made her way to the man choking Bo. Kenzi silently wondered if being in her high heels would do her good right now, bringing her to a closer height with the large man.

She stepped up behind the attacker and quickly pressed the sword against his throat, holding it there, pressing in just a bit to give him a bit of a scare.

"Let the lady go, now" Kenzi spoke in her most threatening voice. The henchmen slowly let Bo go, whom quickly started to reach for Frankenstein himself but before she made contact, he bucked Kenzi off, causing the sword to clatter to the ground, and Kenzi soon followed. The incredibly tall and bulky man moved much quicker than what should have been possible for his size. He spun around, lifted his foot, bringing it back for a kick at Kenzi, but Bo was on his back before he could move another muscle. She wrestled with him until she finally was in a good position to feed off him.

_Of course, even when I am the rescuer, I end up needing rescuing, _Kenzi thought to herself.

Suddenly, Kenzi realize the other two fae, being long forgotten in the mess, were coming right at her. They made gargling noises as they came towards her, and she was rolling out of the way in no time.

"Hey guys, no hard feelings right?" Kenzi let out a fake laugh and one of the mutants growled at her. "Guess that's a yes…"

Kenzi was backing up now, and she finally turned around and let out in a full run, making her way toward her sword, which fell near the door.

She could hear them panting behind her, like large dogs, she was cringing at the thought of their tongues hanging out and drooling everywhere.

"So close…" she put in an extra kick of speed, just about to duck down to grab her sword, before she ran into _another_ large person, only this one smelled familiar to her. She tried to get herself together and pulled back for a punch, only to have her fist connect with palm. In addition, she glanced up, surprised, and saw Dyson, who looked rather angry.

"Go to the car." His response was gruff as he shoved her behind him, and went into battle mode.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, madder than ever and glumly picked up her sword. Putting it away, she leaned against the door jam and watched as the two heroes-of-the-day finished off the foes in roughly five minutes.

Kenzi watched as the two grinned at each other, "That was a very nice touch at the end, the left hook right in the middle of feeding off him. Nice" Dyson made a slight sarcastic O out of his index and thumb fingers at her. Bo slightly slapped his shoulder in response, "Yeah well going all wolf wasn't exactly fair fighting either, now was it."

Laughing, Dyson wrapped his arms around Bo's waist and pulled her close to him, "No, I suppose it wasn't…" Dyson was looking down at Bo in a not so subtle way and Kenzi suddenly felt even angrier.

"Ahem, yeah hello, your little human friend here, you know the one that seems so easy to ignore."

They both broke eye contact and looked at Kenzi with furrowed brows. "I told you to stay in the car!" Bo accused her first.

"Why did you even bring her with, Bo? I told you there was serious shit going on here." Now Dyson was accusing Bo.

"You know I'm not going anywhere without Kenzi, Dyson." Bo retorted.

"Except into the abandoned building…" Kenzi interjected.

They both ignored her, and continued to argue with each other, as went the daily routine. Kenzi could not believe either of them. After watching in silent horror at their fight, Kenzi finally interrupted.

"Hey, if you two numbskulls could pull your heads out of your ass for about 5 minutes, weren't we here on a rescue mission?" Kenzi was leaning against her sword, using it as a walking stick.

"Oh shit" was the response from the pair. Kenzi rolled her eyes at them and trekked back out to the car. She did not need to be here for this, besides she was still mad at them.

Kenzi sat out in the car as she watched Bo and Dyson led a girl out to Dyson's car, no doubt taking the girl to Trick.

In a matter of minutes, Bo was sitting in the car again, "So, no midnight snacks tonight?" Kenzi retorted while playing with the radio.

Bo ignored Kenzi's comment and instead, started a lecture. "Kenzi, I told you to stay in the car, what the hell was that?" Bo had her eye's trained in front of her as she was pulling out onto the road.

Kenzi was outraged, "Um last time I checked you weren't in charge of me. Maybe you've been hanging out with the fae too much, _News flash; _I'm not your pet, Bo!"

Bo glanced away from the road, shocked, and for a split second, Kenzi felt bad. Her anger lessoned but was not completely gone.

Bo let out a sigh, "Thanks for helping me out there, Kenzi, but you could have gotten seriously hurt. I just need you to be careful about this tuff, it's dangerous."

Kenzi was glaring out her window, watching the trees speed by in the dark. She knew Bo was being reasonable and just concerned, but Kenzi could not help but feel like she was in a prison. Always being guarded, protected, and hidden away from all the big baddies. It was infuriating to say the least. Kenzi couldn't voice her feelings though, she was a con at heart, meaning you never truly gave away your feelings. She was still getting used to sharing things with her new friends.

"I know Bobo." Kenzi gave her friend a small smile and they rode home in silence.


End file.
